f_o_yfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Gods' Quest : 2nd Fragment
English * 1. Go to Manuk and talk to the Translator npc ( 292,232 ). Skippable step : He asks you to inspect 8 totems in his stead so he can decipher the inscription on each one. If you just want to rush the quest, you don't have to pay for the translation. * 2. There are 2 totems in Manuk. One is right by the Translator npc ( 296,232 ). The inscription is read as iaMiqn7ufeg Make an offering of 1 Rough Wind ( Id : 996 ). The second one is at ( 190,244 ). The inscription is read as haC8puae. Make an offering of 1 Great Nature ( Id : 997 ). An animation will confirm each offering. * 3. There are 2 totems in Lutie. The first one is at ( 106,55 ). The inscription is read as oVus uaF3rda roTvure. Make an offering of 1 Emerald ( Id : 721 ). The second totem is at ( 181,49 ). The inscription is read as eC4uli iC Make an offering of 1 Rune of Darkness ( Id : 7511 ). * 4. Go to the map south of Lutie : xmas_fild01. The first totem is at ( 127,200 ). The inscription is read as eC reS1vuer noCttein Make an offering of 1 Amethyst ( Id : 719 ). The second totem is at ( 126,78 ). The inscription is read as esD ceS2rets Qi'lu Make an offering of 1 Aquamarine ( Id : 720 ). * 5. Go to ice_dun01. The first totem is at ( 43,30 ). The inscription is read as o'Dbe6tinr nU Make an offering of 1 Mystic Frozen ( Id : 995 ). The second totem is at ( 67,116 ). The inscription is read as souV met5erP Make an offering of 1 Flame Heart ( Id : 994 ). * 6. You'll get warped to gsnow. The giant will take to you, choose the second dialogue option. * 7. You're going to need a Hot Stone. To craft one, take the warp to Thor Volcano and talk to Boris ( 121,225 ). He'll craft you one after you bring him 2 Flame Heart, 10 Rough Oridecon and 20 Stone Fragment. * 8. In order to return to gsnow, go to one of the 8 totems and choose to touch it with 5 fingers. * 9. Now that you're back in gsnow, use Fly wings to reach the top-left corner of the map ( you can't use Teleportation ) where you'll find the artifac'''t ( 20,209 ). * 10. Use the '''Hot Stone on the artifact. You'll have access to a trial by interacting with the artifact after following the required conditions. With @novice, you'll open your storage and bring youself back to lvl 1 ( Rewriting @novice will allow you to get your build/lvl back ). Putting 9 points in Str/Agi/Dex is recommanded here. * 11. Get warped to the trail. Stay at the top-left corner of the arena and get your First Aid '''skill ready on your Skill bar. Killing an enemy gives you a Coin. With 3 Coins, you can get a buff by talking to one of the 3 npc. Power boosts your dmg, Life gives you HP regenand Death gives you life drain on kill. Alternate between upgrades to get powerfull upgrades like reflect... I.e. : Power x Death gives you a chance to Double Attack. Your goal is '''to overcome the different waves. There's no absolute solution. I chose to get 1 power, then alternate between Death and Life ( Death being my second upgrade to get the Double Attack ) and went full Power after the 3rd Baby Desert Wolf spawned. * 12. After that, you'll get 1 Valkyrie Circlet 1, 4 Scroll XP, the Fragment of yggdrasil of Jotunheim and the ability to start the Old glast Heim instance by talking to Hugin who's a little below the entrance of Glast Heim Castle 1. Français * 1. Rendez-vous à Manuk et parlez au npc Translator ( 292,232 ). Il explique qu’il y a un total de 8 totems allant de paire, mais qu’il ne peut pas aller les inspecter. Le but est de lui ramener les indications inconnues pour qu’il les traduise et obtenir des indices sur les objets à mettre en offrande. ( Si vous voulez juste rush la quête sans le côté rp, les traductions ne sont pas nécessaires. Passez '' ''juste aux offrandes. Pour ceux qui jouent le rp, ignorez la traduction ) * 2. Un des totems de Manuk se trouve en ( 296,231 ), à quelques cases du traducteur. En lisant ce qui est écrit, vous aurez le message : iaMiqn7ufeg Donnez un Rough Wind en offrande au totem. ( Id : 996 ) L'autre est en ( 190,244 ). L’inscription dit : haC8puae. Offrez un Great Nature en offrande. ( Id : 997 ) Une animation aura lieu pour valider l’offrande. * 3. Allez à Lutie. Le premier totem se trouve en ( 106,55 ). L’inscription dit : oVus uaF3rda roTvure. Offrez une Emerald en offrande. ( Id : 721 ) Le deuxième se trouve en ( 181,49 ). L’inscription dit : eC4uli iC Offrez une Rune of Darkness en offrande. ( Id : 7511 ) * 4. Ensuite, rendez-vous sur xmas_fild01 ( la map au sud de Lutie ). Le premier totem se trouve en ( 127,200 ). L’inscription dit : eC reS1vuer noCttein Offrez une Amethyst en offrande. ( Id : 719 ) Le deuxième se trouve en ( 126,78 ). L’inscription dit : esD ceS2rets Qi'lu Offrez une Aquamarine en offrande. ( Id : 720 ) * 5. Maintenant, rendez-vous sur ice_dun01. Le premier totem se trouve en ( 43,30 ). L’inscription dit : o'Dbe6tinr nU Offrez un Mystic Frozen en offrande. ( Id : 995 ) Le deuxième se trouve en ( 67,116 ). L’inscription dit : souV met5erP Offrez un Flame Heart en offrande. ( Id : 994 ) * 6. En validant le dernier totem, vous serez transporté sur la map gsnow. Lorsque le géant va vous parler, choisissez la deuxième option de dialogue. * 7. Vous allez avoir besoin d’une Hot Stone. Prenez le warp vers Thor Volcano et parlez au npc Boris ( 121,225 ). Amenez-lui 2 Flame Heart, 10 Rough Oridecon et 20 Stone Fragment. En échange, il vous donnera la Hot Stone. * 8. Pour retourner à gsnow, allez auprès d’un des totems et choisissez de le toucher avec 5 doigts dessus. * 9. Maintenant que vous êtes à gsnow, vous allez devoir vous retrouver en haut à gauche de la map. La magie étant inutilisable, utilisez des Fly Wing jusqu’à arriver à côté de l’'artefact' en ( 20,209 ). * 10. Utilisez la Hot Stone sur l’'artefact'. Vous pourrez désormais lancer une épreuve en interagissant avec l’artefact sous certaines conditions affichées dans la pop-up. La commande @novice vous ouvrira le storage pour vider votre inventaire et vous remettre au lvl1. Elle vous permettra aussi de retrouver votre build en la retapant. Mettez 9 points en str/agi/dex. * 11. Vous serez téléporté dans la zone de l’épreuve. Mettez-vous dans le coin en haut à gauche et préparez le skill First Aid. Tuer un ennemi vous apporte 1 Coin. Avec 3 Coins, vous pouvez parler à un des 3 NPC pour obtenir un boost de stats. Power augmente vos dégâts, Life augmente votre régénération de santé et Death vous donne du drain de vie après un kill. En alternant les upgrades, vous aurez accès à des boosts supplémentaires. Exemple : Power x Death donne une chance de Double attack, etc… Votre but est de survivre aux différentes vagues. Il n’y a pas de solution miracle. Personnellement, j’ai fait Power une fois, puis j’ai alterné Death et Life pendant plusieurs vagues pour finir sur un rush Power à la 3ème apparition de Baby desert wolf. ( Je me basais juste sur la Double attack et le drain ) * 12. Une fois l’épreuve terminée, vous obtiendrez un Valkyrie Circlet 1, 4 Scroll xp, le Fragment d’Yggdrasil de Jotunheim ainsi que la possibilité de lancer une instance Old Glast Heim en parlant à Hugin à l’entrée de Glast Heim Castle. Catégorie:Quete